Gaea's Renewal
Gaea's Renewal '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of the innocent child Julian Solaar. It is a sequel of sorts to the Gaea's Legacy timeline. Main Arc A Strange Discovery In a world where men live underground as nature has taken back its right on the surface, young human Julian Solaar explores the surface despite his parents' warning, drawn to freedom and nature by an instinct he can't explain. Julian is attacked by several wild creatures and forced to flee in a strange shrine-like bosk, but no creature harms him. Perplexed yet intrigued, Julian keeps advancing. In the middle of the shrine, he finds Gaea herself. The Goddess of Nature and Anima, still recovering from mankind's wounds, is impressed by Julian's courage and devotion. She asks Julian to become her champion, which he gladly accepts. Gaea gives Julian his first mission : to defend all living beings from growing chaos. Julian accepts. Fighting against Chaos Julian exits and is ambushed by the creatures of Fay Th, '''Goddess of Chaos, going by the name Lilith. The destructive goddess, awakened by Foxx Raines's actions, turns mankind against one another, but Julian defeats Lilith's chaotic abomination and saves veteran soldier Reborn Woodrow's bunker. Gaea then asks Julian to find help from Maat, Goddess of Order. Julian flies to the Palace of Order, fighting more of the legions of Chaos in the process, and rescues Maat as well as her own champion, Samuel Foley, in the process. The pair fights a Medusa, a massive beast that attempts to kill Samuel, and emerge victorious. Maat then reinforces Julian's powers and allow him to fly towards the Palace of Entropy where Fay Th lies. Reinforced by two goddesses's powers, Julian flies towards the Palace, avoiding most of Chaos's armed forces, and enters the palace. While within, he explores and finds out Fay may not be as cruel and vicious as she looks - something has corrupted her. Julian then finds the goddess and fights her, using Maat's purification abilities to knock Fay out. He then collapses, tired. Atheus Revealed However, Julian only managed to uncover the darkness within Fay. Now exposed, the being known as Atheus, Dark God of Mankind, laughs at their endeavors. As a weakened Julian gives chase to Atheus, the latter incapacitates Maat and begins to possess Gaea. The bond between Gaea and Julian is severed, and the young man, now deprived of his ability to fly, falls to the ground. However, Fay, now in control of herself, makes a new pact with Julian and restores his powers. She allows him to survive and heals him, giving him another chance. Determined to save Gaea from what she lived, Fay guides Julian towards Gaea's palace, but they are unable to breach Gaea's superior defenses. A desperate Julian, mocked and taunted by Atheus's voice, asks Fay to find another way. To the Moon Fay does seem to know another way. She guides Julian to the moon, and after fighting many waves of enemies - nature's gentle animals corrupted by Miasma into degenerate monsters - allows Julian to breach the Moon's surface. Inside the moon he find Sancrumies, innocent creatures working in harmony, alongside the divine Witch Alcidie Madigan. After listening to his pleas, Alcidie summons a portal to the Realm of Forgotten Gods and asks Julian to find Buddha, a Forgotten God holding treasures able to help him. In Buddha's palace, Julian fights several hordes of monks and guardian statues, before finding Buddha himself. The latter will only give Julian his greatest treasure if Julian can reach him. Julian fires a variety of attacks and attempts to break Buddha's defenses, but the god easily counters Julian's actions. Julian breaks down and keeps attacking despite everything, crying at his goddess's suffering and his inability to help her. Buddha, reached by Julian's words and pain, concedes victory and gives Julian his Regalia. The counterattack can finally begin. Final Confrontation Julian now equipped with divine weapons leaves the moon and finds Gaea's palace. However, in the meantime the surface has been brutally attacked by the corrupted Gaea's monsters. Julian briefly teams up with a passing Lonan Darcia and the pair manage to eliminate waves of corruption, before freeing a corrupted and cursed Reborn from the darkness within. Julian can now freely go to the Palace of Nature. In the Palace, Julian uses Maat and Fay's united powers with Buddha's regalia and purifies all the creatures that oppose him, before fighting Gaea herself. Heedless of Atheus's taunts, he manages to triumph at last, using Buddha's holy arrow to pierce directly the corruption in her soul, defeating Atheus and freeing Gaea at last. The two reunite at last, and alongside the two other goddesses, celebrate their victory. An early celebration perhaps, as Atheus rises from the ground, mortally wounded but desperate, seeking to bring down mankind with him in death. The triple blessing of Gaea, Maat and Fay allows Julian to finally fight the dark god one on one and defeat him at last by sacrificing Buddha's Regalia. Mankind is safe for now, the goddesses reunited around a common aim alongside their new champion. Characters * Julian Solaar * Gaea * Maat * Fay Th * Atheus * Reborn Woodrow * Alcidie Madigan Trivia * Gaea's Renewal is meant to be a more lighthearted take on the Gaea's Legacy series and serves as a homage to the Kid Icarus game series. Category:Interra Category:Storyline